Accepted
by Quiet Wyatt
Summary: A letter arrives telling Beast Boy that he has been accepted at the one place where he never thought he belonged. But is this change right for him?


Letting the door pneumatically close behind him with a soft _whoosh_, Beast Boy walked into the spacious living room of Titan's Tower. He made his way over to the kitchen counter, dropped a small pile of letters and one small package onto the marble surface then turned around and began to rummage in the refrigerator.

"Mail's here." He announced to the living room, his head still buried between a jug of milk and a carton of Greek yogurt. He heard a squeal, closely followed by the sound of ripping paper, followed but another, louder, squeal. He pulled his head out of fridge long enough to see Starfire remove a small figurine from the package. The beaming alien held it aloft for all to see.

Beast Boy could hardly believe his eyes. He ran over to the box and, forgetting all about the letter in his hand, grabbed the figurine from Starfire.

"Dude, no way! The action figures are out?"

With that, he tossed the Robin action figure over his shoulder (Starfire managed to save it before it touched the ground) and, grabbing the box, upended it. To his dismay, nothing except packaging peanuts fell out. Beast Boy began to shake the box up and down, as if trying to make more content magically appear. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please do not be angry with me, friend, but the box only contained this one figure. It was the only one I asked for."

"You mean the city finally decides to make Teen Titan action figures and you only wanted Robin? You didn't even ask for yourself?"

"I apologize, Beast Boy but – Oh but why not share your news?"

Beast Boy was taken aback at the abrupt conversation change. He racked his brain for an appropriate response before settling for "huh?" He attempted to move the envelope further out of view, but Starfire had already seen it.

"You have also received mail. It is good news, correct? Oh please share it with us!"

Beast Boy thought fast. "It's just…just a credit card offer, Star. Nothing worth opening."

"If it's just junk mail, why are you hiding it behind your back?"

Raven had, until very recently, been lounging on the couch with her head buried in a book. Overhearing the scuffle in the kitchen, however, she chose to peek over the top and got a clear view of Beast Boy holding a thick manila envelope behind his back while trying to fight off Starfire with the other.

"Come on, guys. Give him some privacy."

Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief. Saved by the Robin. The Boy Wonder entered the living room, the doors sliding closed behind him, crossed over to the table and began to thumb through the mail; he glanced up at Starfire as he did so and raised an eyebrow.

"The action figures came?"

Beast Boy, seeing his opportunity, stuffed the letter down his shirt and made a beeline for the door. As the doors closed behind him, he could hear the beginnings of Starfire's apology for only requesting a Robin action figure.

_She's wasting her time _thought Beast Boy. _No way Robin'll be angry at her. Especially since the one action figure she requested was HIM! _

Sniggering to himself, Beast Boy slowed to a fast way and pulled the envelope out of his shirt. He held it up to his ear and shook it, as one would when trying to figure out the contents of a present. Arriving at his room, he entered and walked right over to his bed. Morphing one of his fingers into a claw, he slit the top of the letter open and dumped the contents out onto his comforter. He picked up one piece of paper in particular and read it, his eyes zooming across the page at light speed. As he finished, a huge grin spread over his face.

"Dude, this is incredible. I can't believe they accepted me. This is so great."

And then the moment was over. Beast Boy collapsed onto his bed.

"How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them that I have to leave?"

A.N. What's up, guys? It's been quite a while, hasn't it? If anyone wants an update, I'm pretty much the same as always. Still an undergrad, BUT I am going to graduate in June. So I had this idea for a new story, based on A LOT of my own experiences. That's something writers do, right? Use their own experiences kin their stories? Anyway, all other chapters of this story are going to be longer. Like at least three times this length. This is just the teaser. Hopefully it does its job and grabs your attention. Another reason this one is so short is because I wanted to upload it before I went to lab. Please R&R.  
>P.S. it's good to be back<p> 


End file.
